


Sharing Is Caring

by RainbowStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStylinson/pseuds/RainbowStylinson
Summary: Omega Louis Tomlinson is subjected to abuse from his boyfriend, Andrew. He feels the pain daily, however, so does his alpha soulmate Harry Styles. The pain Louis feels transfers over to Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

“Again?”, Liam asks as Harry takes in a sharp intake of breath. He nods silently while lifting up his shirt and sighing heavily. There on the side of his rib cage, a new bruise was forming.

“I’m getting tired of this H,” Liam sighs in exasperation. “I mean, this is becoming a daily event. At this rate, your next injury could be fatal.”

Harry shakes his head, he’s been lectured enough on this subject. What’s he to do? He can’t just get rid of his soulmate. As far as he’s aware, that’s very much impossible.

“I know Li,” he bites back a yelp as he applies pressure to his new injury. “I don’t know what to do”.

Liam frowns, adding to his worry lines. He can’t help it, the collection of bruises on his flat mate’s body is constantly growing. Liam never dealt with injuries this severe. Only small injuries like paper cuts, or mouth burns from food that was too hot, but never bruises that appeared on a daily basis. 

“I’m just- I don’t know H. I just don’t like this”. He finally gets out.

“Yeah, me either,” Harry responds. “Could you get me an ice pack please?” He asks once the pain finally becomes unbearable.

Liam jumps up, quickly rushing to the kitchen. He returns to Harry with an ice pack and a cloth and hands it over with a tense smile.

“Thanks”, Harry mumbles, placing the ice on his side, and letting out a hiss of pain.

“What the hell are they even doing?”, Liam asks, his voice laced with annoyance. “What If he’s in a gang or something like that? Whatever he is, he’s not safe”. Liam crosses his arms, giving off a ‘fatherly’ vibe to Harry. 

“I don’t know, Liam”, Harry sighs.

“What if I just- hear me out first, punched you?” Liam suggest.

“Why the hell would you do that?”, Harry sits up further. “I get you’re upset, but don’t tak-“

“Shut up, I just mean, if I hit you wouldn’t that hurt them?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, and I really don’t want to be your lab rat”. 

“Well..what if-“

“I said no Liam!”

“Fine.”

———

“One, Two, Three, Four, Five”, Louis whispers counting, shuffling the paper in his hands. “Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven- shit!” He cries out. 

“God dammit, five off”, he’s frustrated. He’s close to tears, five dollars away from his freedom. Five dollars. So close, yet, it couldn’t be more far away.

Louis softly presses his fist against his forehead, clenching his eyes shut and biting his lower lip. He knew he’d be in so much trouble if he woke Andrew. Slowly, he calms himself down and sits up.

He quickly stuffs the money away, hiding it in a small, brown box and makes his way downstairs. He reckoned he had about ten minutes until Andrew awoke from his nap, which also meant he had ten minutes to make sure the house was spotless and there was food on a plate for his mate.

Cursing to himself he makes his way to the kitchen and decides on the simple meal of rice and beans. Quick and easy. And hard to fuck up.

Louis quickly got to cooking, working as fast as he could. Once the food was finally done, he hurriedly made a plate and set it in the microwave for when Andrew was ready to eat. He then set off to cleaning the kitchen.

While in the middle of his cleaning, he heard Andrew’s footsteps. Louis turns around, forcing a smile to appear. 

“Hey babe”, he says biting his lip. Andrew smiles back, which causes Louis to let out a sigh of relief. Andrew was in a good mood.

“Hey, smells great in here”, Andrew wraps an arm around Louis’ small waist. “What’d you make?” He asks.

“Beans and rice”, Louis softly let’s out. “I’ll bring it to you at the table”.

Andrew nods, unwrapping his arm from Louis, and placing a rough kiss onto Louis’ cheek. He then retreats to the table, and waits.

Louis quickly reheats the food and brings it to the table, beer in his other hand. 

Andrew digs in quickly, taking sips of his beer. Each sip he took, he was changing. As if the liquid was a fire, and his personality was the wood. Each drink slowly burned the wood, and soon, he’d be left with the dark ashes of what once was there.

Louis knew better than to give Andrew alcohol. Andrew was Andrew, regardless of whether he was drunk. If he defied Andrew, that meant a beating he did not want to endure.

Andrew finished his drink, barely halfway through his food, and ordered Louis to bring him another. And that’s how it went. Louis brought his mate whatever he asked for, regardless of if he needed it or not.

By the third bottle, Andrew was proper intoxicated. He became more irritable, more angry, and more aggressive. Since he couldn’t take it out on anyone else, he was left to let it go on the small, blue eyed omega in his home.

Louis grabs the empty bottles and throws them away, he then grabs the plate. He reminded himself he had to stay hopeful. What would pessimistic thinking do to his already miserable situation? 

He reminded himself he was five dollars away from freedom, closer than he was Wednesday. Even closer than he was Tuesday.

Louis curses himself for getting lost in his thoughts and not paying attention to his surroundings. Before he notices, he loses grip on the plate in his hands. It takes him even longer to notice that the plate is an inch from hitting the floor.

He sees it shatter before he hears it. He immediately drops to the floor, trying to pick up the pieces, but of course it’s in vain.

“What was that?”, Andrew roars, drunkenly making his way into the kitchen, and scowling down at the omega. “Why can’t you do anything right?!” He shouts.

Louis whispers softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry please,” Louis pleads. “I’ll clean it up!”

Andrew reaches down, striking Louis sharply in his cheek, causing the omega to let out a whimper. He continues striking him before he pushes the omega onto the ground.

“Piece of shit”, Andrew growls. “Clean this mess up”. He then leaves the kitchen a new bottle in his hand.

Louis bites back a yelp as he stands, cradling his cheek. It takes all of him not to curl up and cry. It’d be so much easier, but easy isn’t always the way.

He finishes cleaning the kitchen and drags himself up the stairs. He locks himself into the bathroom and takes a long stare in the mirror.

How did this happen? Not long ago, he was happily mated and being treated like a proper omega. Now here he was being treated like trash. To say it hurt Louis in more ways than expected was an understatement.

He just wanted out. He wanted out more than anything. 

—-

“Ouch”, Harry mumbles, rubbing his cheek. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and continues his walk to the local bakery.

The familiar scent of fresh baked goods filled his nose, calming his nerves and leaving a smile plastered onto his cheeks, dimples in full display.

He smiles at all the daily customers, offering them waves and “hello”s. He makes his way to the back of the store and quickly dressed in uniform, which consisted of an apron. He didn’t bake, well occasionally he would, but the attire have off a “professional”, look and apparently attracted customers.

He immediately settled at his station, taking orders, tallying up change, and always returning a smile with a cheery, “Come back soon!”

Harry’s shift was normal, not boring, nor fun and exciting. It was just normal. As he was to return to the back room, a scent filled his nose.

A sweet one, unfamiliar. As a bakery worker, it wasn’t uncommon to come across unfamiliar scents, but this one was..different.

It was sweet, yet not too much. It was intoxicating. Normally, Harry was great with words, but it’s as if the scent clouded over his thoughts and mind, it was all he could think about.

“Delicious”. He sighs softly.

“What?” Too lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize the person with the pleasant scent was standing right in front of him. 

God was he beautiful. Soft pink lips, ocean blue eyes, long lashes, and so much more Harry couldn’t wrap his mind around. The boy was just beautiful.

“What? Oh- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mea- what can I get you?”. Harry sputters out, a deep blush taking over his face.

The omega smiles softly, and Harry has to hold himself up before he falls to his knees, begging to court the boy.

“Do you have wild berry muffins?”  
He asks quietly.

Harry almost cries, because no, they don’t have wild berry muffins and Harry wants nothing more than to give him everything he could ask for. He’d run to home, and make those damn muffins just to make the omega smile.

“No I’m sorry, we do not”, Harry frowns. “But, we have blueberry?”

Harry’s heart aches when the omega’s smile turns slightly upside down, but he nods anyway. 

“That’ll be fine, thank you”. He responds.

“Will that be all?”, Harry asks. He gets a nod in response. “What’s your name?”

“Louis”, the omega speaks softly.

And Harry decides then, Louis is the perfect name for such a beautiful boy.


	2. Sharing Is Caring

It’s around six o’clock and Harry is closing up the shop. As he’s making his way from around the countertop, he feels an   
excruciating pain in his leg. He falls to the ground, gripping his leg, and is on the verge of tears.

His vision is becoming fuzzy and he feels like he could pass out at any moment. He blinks once and finds his vision cleared. The pain is gone, but he’s no longer in the bakery.

He hears a soft beeping sound and looks around. He realizes rather quickly that he isn’t home. He’s laid in a hospital bed. As if on cue, a nurse makes her way into the white room.

“Hi Harry”, she starts. “How’re you feeling?” She gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Fine, um. What happened?” He asks unsurely.

She gives him a sympathetic smile again.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, at a certain age, you and your soulmate become..bonded”, she begins. “When your mate experiences physical pain, you share that with them.”

Harry is quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Of course, he was already aware of the bond that existed between soulmates and their nerve systems. Everyone learned that in year five at school, but he never thought the bond could go to this extent.

“Is- is my leg okay?”, he finally asks.

The nurse nods. 

“Perfectly fine. With soulmates, you may feel their pain, but you’ll never actually gain the injury. Minus bruising and cuts. For example, if I were to break my leg, my soulmate would feel it, however, her leg would remain unharmed”.

Harry sighs out a soft breath of relief and nods. However, there was still a thought crawling in the back of his mind.

Was his soulmate okay?

—-

Harry was back to his regular schedule the next day. Working at the bakery, and returning home by six. It’s around four when that intoxicating smell returns to the bakery.

Harry looks up seeing the omega making his way over to him.

“Hi,” Louis says softly. He looks very soft and quite small. If Harry had to describe the omega in one word, it would be delicate. 

Harry smiles and returns the greeting. 

“What can I get you, Louis?” Harry asks the omega. He hoped he didn’t creep out the omega by remembering his name.

The omega smiles and Harry thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“You remembered my name.” Louis states. Harry nods. How could he forget such a name that belonged to such an omega? 

“Do you happen to have banana nut muffins?” Louis asks. Harry silently thanks him, because he surely did not have a response before.

“Yes we do have banana nut muffins.” Harry confirms. “Will that be all for you?” 

Harry bags a muffin once Louis nods and checks out his purchase. And if Harry discounted him for being beautiful no one had to know.

—-  
Louis returns home holding the muffin close. He takes off his shoes and walks into the house. 

“Andrew?” He calls. After receiving no response he walks further into the house and up into their bedroom. There Andrew’s laid sprawled out on the bed.

He looked around the room and spotted the empty beer bottles scattered on the floor and furniture. His eyes landed on the bed. Andrew wasn’t alone. 

While it shouldn’t have hurt, it did. Louis wasn’t stupid. He was fully aware Andrew didn’t love him. Or at least, he didn’t show it well. Louis suspected Andrew was cheating, but his omega mind couldn’t help getting emotional at seeing it in person.

He wipes his eyes, stopping the tears before they can fall. He sets the bag down on the dresser and walks out of the house. He went to the only place he knew he could feel safe. Well, as close as safe got.

He walked to the bakery.

He walked inside and looked around. He felt comforted by the smells. It felt like home. Reminding him of his life as a child. Helping his mother in the kitchen with baking, and cuddling.

He missed those times. He missed home.

He takes a seat in the back of the bakery and takes out his phone. He looks through his emails and messages. Before he knows it, hours have passed by. He’s interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

He looks up and sees the friendly cashier. He’d be lying is he said the alpha wasn’t attractive. He had beautiful forest green eyes, and Louis feared if he looked into them for too long he’d get lost.

“Hi”, he speaks finally. “We’re closing, just letting you know”. 

He seems awkward and Louis finds it intriguing. Louis nods standing from his chair. He makes his way to the door and is stopped by the voice of the alpha cashier.

“Have a good night Louis!” He calls to him. Louis stops and turns towards the male. 

“I haven’t got your name.” He states. He’s hopeful he’ll actually get a name and won’t be left empty handed. 

“Oh, I thought you’d catch it by my name tag.” the alpha responds. His tone isn’t taunting, but lighthearted. Louis looks at his shirt and sees the name.

‘Harry’ 

Louis blushes slightly but returns the smile.

“Have a good night as well, Harry”. Then he’s leaving. He makes a mental note to return tomorrow around the same time.

—-

“Liam!” Harry shouts dropping his bags onto the ground. He hurried into the living room where he hoped his flatmate would be.

“Liam!” He shouts again and mentally cheers when he finds him. He runs over to him, slightly out of breath.

“What, what? What’s going on?” Liam asks worried about his flat mate’s current state. Harry was giggly. He almost looked drunk, B  
but Liam knew better. Harry didn’t drink.

“I met someone!” Harry doesn’t waste a second exclaiming his story with such adoration and excitement. 

Liam couldn’t keep count of the number of times Harry used the adjective “beautiful”, but if he had to guess, he’d say more than three times.

Liam would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for his flatmate. Harry’s talked to him about being attracted to many omegas, but never being this endured. 

Harry finally finishes, well Liam hopes he’s finished. Harry has a bright smile on his face.

“But,” Liam starts. “What’s his name?”

Harry blushes. He didn’t realize he went on about the omega without mentioning his name. He’s slightly embarrassed.

“Louis, his name is Louis.” He speaks proudly. As if it was such an accomplishment to know the omega’s name. But Harry wouldn’t lie, because it was.

“Well, I’m happy for you mate.” Liam pats him on the back and stands. “I’m going to get started on dinner”.

Harry nods in response and lays back. Maybe he’d work up the courage and ask the omega out for a coffee?

Harry decided to sleep on it. But he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. He has an omega, and here he is having feelings for another. Was it cheating? But Harry couldn’t shake the feelings he had for someone he didn’t even know, but he knew he wanted the omega as his own.


End file.
